


【FF14】【桑光】早安吻

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FF14 5.0, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 会否有人，同他说一句早安。
Relationships: 桑克瑞德/光之战士
Kudos: 5





	【FF14】【桑光】早安吻

**Author's Note:**

> 桑光bl，有企图的ooc。  
> 时间线设定在5.0末尾去观星室见小红猫前后。
> 
> 前摇很长，车还是半截，怕被打就提前预警了（迅速跑路）。

光开始害怕见到某个人。  
羞于沐浴在他的目光之中。  
光觉得所有人都若有若无的窥探到了自己隐秘的心思。  
唯独他无动于衷。  
这使光更加难以抵抗他自然的亲密举动。  
光认定他并不是同类人，哪怕在此之前也不清楚自己又是哪类人。  
但光知道，他是周旋于美丽女神间的放浪神。  
自己则是输不起的胆小鬼。

然而光还是会第一时间邀请他一起攻略迷宫。  
光笑着对所有人说：桑克瑞德是最强的盾牌，拜托了劳模。  
然后一个人躲在队伍的末尾，痴迷地看他挥舞枪刃的样子。  
银色的刃划出炫目的弧形，大开大合的招式比起以往使用双剑时的样子更为有气势。  
说起来，与初见时相比，他真的沉稳了许多。  
光不禁思考着带来这些改变的究竟是波澜不断的时光，还是那个他生命中最重要的女人。  
也犹疑着历经诸多冒险后自己在他眼中又是怎样一副模样。  
有从懵懂的初心者变得自信且帅气吗？  
他会更喜欢怎样的自己呢？  
要怎样才会让他望向这边时，脸上有光想要的神色。  
这些光无从得知，也不敢去窥探。

爱梅特赛尔克引导光去的这座幻影城市，第一眼就让光愣神于它的美丽，还有步行其中时心脏剧烈的鼓动。  
光意识到这座城市对自己的吸引力，仿佛它就是自己的归宿。  
那些古代人单膝跪地朝光说话，语气如同哄着幼儿般温柔，让光久违的有了尽情撒娇的冲动。

所有人都在这座城市里无功而返，包括贤人桑克瑞德。  
除了光，城市在向这个人散发最大的善意，就像是在劝诱光回归它的怀抱。

但桑克瑞德笔直的站立在议事堂门口，用力握着光的手腕，带光踏进幻影的末日之中。   
他缄默冲在最前方，这应是最危险的迷宫，他却意外的坚韧，每一个动作每一次走位都无可置疑的完美。  
慕强是人之本能，这份强势让光为之颤抖，几乎忘了自己即将面临的险峻战斗。

幻影的城市陷入沉寂，回到悬挂公馆的光需要好好的休息一下。  
水晶公被医生们强硬地扣下治疗，拂晓的各位也回到了自己的房间。  
市民们还在广场上闹着，彷徨阶梯亭的人们把大桶大桶的酒摆出来，举杯向没有边际的天上无光之海。  
光坐在旅行日志前，提笔将第一世界最后的战斗记录下来。  
无人知道房间里从此少了一名访客。  
光在独处时表露的渴慕只倾诉给过他，如今他又带着那些感情又回归了自身。

光想着是时候回到熟悉的战场，回到独自奔波在原初世界各地的日子。  
只要来自拂晓的一个情报，光就可以心无旁骛的投身委托之中。  
其实与贤人们一同战斗的时光非常快乐，穿梭在幽暗的森林中，坐着矿车沐浴旷野的大风。  
光心知这份愉快并非是单单因为与原初世界的同胞们并肩。  
而是随时都能见到他。  
与以往不同，他总在光的目光所及之处，等待着光每一个决定。

光叹息着放下笔，无意识的望向窗外，却发现在窗口外不知何时站着一个人。  
光惊异地猛站起身，对方灰白色的发丝被房内的灯光染上温暖的颜色。  
光以为是幻觉，迟疑地向前走了几步。  
对方将看向窗外的头扭转回来，浅色的眼睛中有着某些深沉的情绪。  
光张张口，又不知道说些什么。  
怕一出声，这难得的幻影就此消失。  
怕一说话，言语间暴露自己的自作多情。  
但光无法一直保持沉默，呼吸在愈发放轻，周遭的气氛在逐渐胶质化，拉着他往下沉，沉进更晦暗无法回头的深渊。

打碎泥潭般空气的是桑克瑞德的动作。  
他毫无预兆的从窗口跃进，径直走过来，光下意识后退了半步，却被按住双肩。  
光来不及思考这一系列事件，就被桑克瑞德堵住了发声的可能。  
干燥的唇瓣相触，光屏住呼吸失神，直到抚上两颚的手掌稍一用力迫使光张开嘴。  
他人的唇舌正在侵入自己，而这个人是桑克瑞德。  
光意识到这一点。  
急促而轻的颤抖了下，喉中泄出极细的可怜呻吟。  
光觉得自己身体与桑克瑞德贴合的部分正在发热，感受到身前的距离随着这个吻的进展被挤压殆尽。  
他们身高相差不远，光只要微微偏过脸颊就可以很好的承受对方的侵袭。  
桑克瑞德的手放在光的后腰上，光在室内穿的是轻便的短衣和休闲的长裤，可以轻而易举的将手伸进任何想去的地方。  
带有粗糙茧子的手指未曾四处游走，而只紧贴在后侧的裤边，暧昧地揉按着那一小块肌肤。  
光敏感体会到对方的游刃有余，而自己却快要求饶。  
光不知道自己想求哪边的饶，是停下？还是更近一步？  
光觉得如果这是幻影，就无顾忌的沉沦。  
如果这是真实，前路是否就如曾轻率妄想过一般花开遍地。

光试探着把手环上对方的肩背，换得在脸颊的手撤下。  
现在即便没有手的压迫，光也乖乖的张着嘴，舌尖怯弱地回应交缠。  
下放的手如光所愿地撩起衣摆，缓缓上行至胸口，指尖轻微从右侧的乳头略过，光就发出了难耐的气音。  
修剪圆润的指甲围绕起立的小点打着圈，不时从正中划过去，光止不住的颤抖。  
唇舌的攻势更为激烈，光因激动分泌的唾液从嘴角带出，又被毫不留情的舔舐回来。

光顺从的态度说明了一切。  
接下来的事就变得十分迅速了。  
保持亲吻的姿势光被身后的手托起，很快就接触到了柔软的床垫，被一股不容拒绝的力道压下，光彻底躺倒在床上。  
桑克瑞德的唇离开脸部移向锁骨啃咬，力道并不温柔。  
他的手伸进松紧的裤腰内，落到手感颇佳的臀瓣上抓揉挤压着。  
另一只离开胸口的手则利落的除去二人多余的衣服。  
光自意乱中回神，看向桑克瑞德，对方深沉的眼睛里看不出情绪，即使做着如此亲密之事也面无表情。  
光下意识的挣扎，被桑克瑞德一把抓住左腿的脚裸举高，然后三两下扒去下身的衣物。  
光有些不服输的去抓对方的衣领，却挥了个空，眼睁睁看着桑克瑞德俯下身吻在大腿内侧，继而不轻不重的咬了一口。  
小小的光立刻抬起了头，哭出几滴泪珠，顺着身体摆动的趋势沾染在桑克瑞德脸侧的几缕发上。

桑克瑞德不知从哪掏出一瓶药水，倒在骨骼分明的指间。  
手指先是按在会阴的位置，反复按压涂抹，然后由前至后的用手整个盖住后穴周围揉搓。  
光感到下体产生了异样的热潮，不同于自己抚慰前端时的饱涨，而是另一种空虚的饥渴。  
光忍不住想夹紧双腿，但被桑克瑞德的身体架住。  
光难耐的屈膝，努力伸手去抓对方的衣袖。  
桑克瑞德顺势将光的腿折向胸前，使得臀部抬高，把已经在无意识收缩的小穴展露出来。  
指尖很轻易的就探进了内部，比表层皮肤更热的肠璧争先恐后的贴服上来。  
情动时的扩张是如此轻易，光不一会儿就吞下了三根手指，它们技巧性的在里头四处摆弄，戳点某处软肉。

光屈服地用湿润的眼睛看着桑克瑞德，竭力邀请对方。  
桑克瑞德托起光的下颌，在脆弱的喉管处舔咬，要害掌握于他人手中，战斗的本能与情欲交织，让光陷入紧张的眩晕之中。

就连身下的胀痛也无法唤回意识。

身体一寸寸被侵略，光在肉体之上产生诡异的快感，与渴慕之人融为一体的愉悦，即便自身分裂破碎都在所不惜。

当然桑克瑞德是位娴熟的玩家。  
光并未受到任何一点伤害。  
短暂的不适过后快感如同飓风袭来时的浪潮，黑色的波涛遮住了五感只剩拍岸汹涌的力道。耳中的蜂鸣让光听不清桑克瑞德开合的唇中吐露的言语。

光攀着对方的肩膀，眼角滑落的泪滴融入发鬓的汗迹中，呼吸用力挤压着胸口，小小的扯开嘴角。

等待或许会再次落在唇上的亲吻。

或许不止这一个吻。

……………


End file.
